¡Por Merlín! ¡Estoy besando a Draco!
by Miina
Summary: (Miina, antes Rinoa) ¿Por qué el hechizo acortador de faldas nunca funcionaba con él?¿La estaba llamando poco sofisticada? ::Capítulo único::


**"¡Por Merlín! ¡Estoy besando a Draco!"**

¿Por qué el hechizo acortador de faldas nunca funcionaba con él?

Otro chico la miraría, primero con atrevimiento y después con insinuación. Pero claro, él era Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, y no se molestaría en dirigirle un minuto de su atención.

Y aún así... ¿Por qué la volvía loca? Estaba sentado en un sillón cercano al hogar, leyendo un libro. Desde su sillón, un poco más alejado del fuego, veía las llamas reflejadas en la cara del chico; y los ojos rempalagueaban. Todo junto le daba un toque aún más misterioso, Slytherin, interesante, cínico y mil adjetivos más que la hacían sonrojar.

Al principio le gustó por qué era lo que tocaba, después, fue la costumbre... pero ahora le parecía que le gustaba de verdad. Le quería. Lo conocía bien y creía que nunca le encontraría ningún defecto...

Pero él a ella sí, claro. A veces pasaba de ella, y cuando más le iba detrás, él más la ignoraba. ¿Qué podía hacer? Sí le gustaba Draco, le gustaba Draco (aunque eso no impedían las aventurillas con otros chicos, claro). Ella era como era. 

Pansy Parkinson y punto.

Si no le gustaba bien... y sino... ¡ya le gustaría!

¿Cómo iba a concentrarse con aquellas piernas a dos metros? 

Por Merlín. ¿Es que se pensaba que él era como los otros? Claro que no. Ella era _suya._ No tenía que hacer nada, ella le sería fiel. Y sino, tenía otras chicas que también le idolatraban... 

Pero no podía evitar mirarla de reojo. Ella también solía conseguir lo que quería. No tenía una cintura _Disney _pero si unas piernas morenas, que ahora, apoyadas en la mesilla, también dejaban entrever su... er... ¿bonito? culo. Y su cara tampoco era la de una _Barbie_, tenía las facciones más endurecidas, pero los ojos miel de largas pestañas lo suavizaban. Y el pelo, castaño y ondulado, cortado en varias capas, le daba el acabado perfecto.

¿Pero que más daba el pelo de Pansy?

Volvió su vista al libro, que más interesante seguro que era. Él la conocía de toda la vida, y sabía que la tenía en el bolsillo. Pansy. No el libro.

No le gustaban las chicas tan fáciles. De hecho, las chicas le gustaban físicamente. La mayoría eran insustanciales, caprichosas, oportunistas...

O por lo menos las que conocía.

Pero bueno, había llegado el momento de sacrificarse. Al fin y al cabo, ella tampoco estaba tan mal ¿no? y no iría solo, eso sí que estaría mal...

-Pansy. –dijo mirando el fuego.

-¿Hm? 

Vio de reojo como ella le miraba, en una imagen típicamente Pansy. De vez en cuando actuaba como si lo que él le dijera no le importara, para llamarle la atención, pero dentro de unas horas volvía a ser su perrito faldero.

-¿Querías algo? –dijo ella, haciéndose la aburrida, al ver que él no contestaba. Ahora enrollaba un mechón de pelo con su dedo índice, una y otra vez.

-Sí. –giró la cabeza y la miró.- Vamos juntos al baile.

-¿Esto es una pregunta o una afirmación? –dijo ella, soltando un bufido.

-Una afirmación, y lo tuyo también, ¿verdad?

Pansy bajó la vista y se concentró el fuego. Draco volvió a su libro con una sonrisa, siempre conseguía lo que quería.

**oooOooo**

¡Por fin! Faltaba poco más de una semana... Empezaba a pensar que no se lo pediría. Pero bueno, él hacía como si no le diese importancia al baile. Lo conocía. No se lo habría pedido la primera semana... además, seguro que él sabía que ella había rechazado a todos los otros chicos.

Ahora sólo faltaba concretar los detalles importantes. La hora en que la pasaría a buscar (media hora antes de la hora oficial, esperaba), el lugar (aunque sería mejor que fuera debajo de las escaleras de su habitación, claro) y el vestido. Y esto era lo más importante, sólo faltaría que su vestido, seguro que perfecto, no combinase con el de él... ¡No podía ni imaginárselo!

Estaba haciendo revisión, y mientras se daba cuenta de que muchas chicas combinaban de delito, y algunos chicos no podían ser más feos, encontró a Draco. Estaba hablando con Zabini y Pucey. Por cierto a Zabini le recomendaría una visita a su peluquero, y a Pucey una con un estilista...

Se acercó moviendo las caderas y haciendo sonar sus zapatos con un poco de tacón, Blaise Zabini se giró para mirarla, los otros dos siguieron hablando.

-Draco.

El aludido siguió hablando, sin mirarla.

-Draco. 

¿Por qué no le hacía caso? ¡Era importante!

Notó que él le hacía una seña con la mano, haciéndola callar.

-Tengo que hablar, es urgente.

Malfoy se giró. Bien, había funcionado.

-Pansy, lo que tú vayas a decirme no puede ser urgente. ¿Puedes dejarme en paz ni que sea un segundo? Gracias. –añadió con un deje irónico y volviendo a hablar con Adrian Pucey, que escondía una risa.

Se giró mientras enrojecía. 

Lo había vuelto a hacer... había ido detrás de él, y él se había cansado... Sabía que tenía que soportarlo. Draco era así. Siempre le hacía lo mismo y ella no se quejaba. Pero bueno...

Se estaba empezando a cansar.

¡Y necesitaba un vestido ya!

**oooOooo**

Quizá Pansy se había enfadado por lo de antes. Y a él ¿qué? Era tan insoportable a veces... Pero bueno, por un lado le gustaba que lo siguiera a todas partes, así él podía meterse con ella y sus amigos aún lo consideraban más hombre. Un auténtico Slytherin.

Además, acababa de hablar con Michelle. Si a eso se le podía llamar hablar.

El baile no era importante, pero había algunos factores en él, que sí. Y la pareja era uno de estos... Como mejor es la pareja, mejor eres tú, y más te envidian los otros. Pansy era guapa, de familia rica y Slytherin... pero era lo que todos esperaban. En cambio Michelle... le había parecido una buena candidata. Michelle Nott también era de familia rica, Slytherin, y ni falta hace decir que guapa... Tenía una melena morena y lisa que le llegaba hasta el culo. Otro factor importante (el culo). Y los ojos tenían un toque asiático, sofisticado.

Y Pansy tenía éxito con la mayoría de chicos. Encontraría una pareja... Aunque sólo faltaran cinco días para el baile. Seguro que no encontraba problema.

Y si lo encontraba, peor para ella.

-¿Querías hablar, Pansy?

Ella se giró, sonriendo, estaba hablando con Millicient pero, ¡A la mierda Millicient! En el instante olvidó que Draco era un egoísta y un estúpido. Le quedaba tan bien la corbata medio desabrochada, y ese pelo taaan ruuubio...

-¡Sí! –él alzó una ceja.- Era sobre el vestido para el ba...

-¡Ah, eso! –Draco la cortó. Mala señal. Sólo hacía eso cuando no le gustaba lo que tenía que oír... –No iremos juntos. –precisamente.

-¿Perdón? –movió ligeramente la cabeza, haciendo señal de no entender. Y además aprovechando para hacer relucir su PERFECTA melena.

-Que no iremos juntos al baile. –dijo arrastrando cada palabra y mirándola a los ojos sin pizca de vergüenza o arrepentimiento.

Egoísta estúpido insensible frío narcisista maquiavélico creído sinvergüenza retorcido capullo cínico...

(¿Eso eran cualidades o defectos...? ¡auch!)

-Eso ya lo había entendido. Pero... ¿Por qué?

-Porque me parece mejor opción. Verás Pansy, no siempre me tendrás en la vida ¿Sabes? –Ella entrecerró los ojos.- ¿No me digas que pensabas que sí? –dijo él sonriendo aún más.- Pues no, quiero ser alguien importante, y comprenderás –dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco.- que tú no estas a la altura de las circunstancias.

...

-¿Y se puede saber quién sí?

-Michelle. Es mucho más interesante, -la miró alzando una ceja- no me persigue a todas partes... –y más bajito añadió.- Aunque lo hará. Y también es más... sofisticada.

Sofisticada. Sofisticada. ¡Ja! ¿Cómo aquella _guarra _iba a ser más _sofisticada _que ella? ¿Le estaba llamando poco sofisticada? ¿Estaba diciendo que Michelle era mejor que ella?

¿La estaba dejando plantada?

-¿Te pasa algo Pansy? –dijo él, notando como tardaba en contestar.

Algo le decía que dijera "No, nada Draco" y todo volvería a ser como antes... 

¿Pero quería que fuera como antes?

-Sí. –lo miró con rabia.- Pero tu no puedes ayudarme... Ya veo que no tienes buen gusto. –dijo apretando los labios.

-¿Perdón? –No estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de respuestas.

Ahora que se daba cuenta, Draco NO era perfecto. Le dio un vistazo general y se dio cuenta de que la corbata estaba arrugada y que llevaba el pelo engominado. De hecho siempre lo había llevado así, pero... ¿Siempre le quedaba como ahora? ¡Pero si esta moda era, como mínimo, de la década pasada!

-Eres idiota. 

-Pansy... –dijo él como sintiendo una falsa compasión. 

Iba a pasarle una mano por la mejilla, pero ella se la apartó.

-No me toques. –Dijo ella, saboreando la victoria. Y cuando él la miraba un poco extrañado añadió.- Y menos con ese pelo.

Andó de prisa hasta salir de la Sala Común. No sabía muy bien lo que hacía ni lo que había hecho... Estuvo a punto de volver corriendo y pedirle perdón a Draco. Pero no. Por una vez sería fiel a sí misma, no a él. ¡La había dejado plantada! ¡Tenía que encontrar pareja y vestido a juego en menos de cinco días! ¿Y si no encontraba pareja?

Pansy siguió despotricando contra Draco hasta que se dio cuenta de que mucho problema no era. Como mucho quedaría fatal ante la gente que ya sabía que Draco se lo había pedido y no la vieran con él en el baile. Pero de encontrar pareja, la encontraría, y de sobras.

Si sólo fuera eso... si sólo fuera eso si que iría corriendo a pedirle perdón a Draco Malfoy, pero es que...

¡¡Había dicho que Michelle era más sofisticada que ella!!

**oooOooo**

¿Por qué se lo había tomado de ésta manera? Bueno, seguro que era un ataque de los suyos en que se hacía la interesante... Pero... ¿Y sí no? ¿Qué tenía su pelo de malo? Siempre lo había llevado así.

Era plenamente consciente de que a Pansy se le pasaría todo enseguida y todo volvería a ser como antes. Aunque nunca se había enfadado tanto. Además, tenía que admitir que se había puesto sexy de aquella forma. Ella también era Slytherin, también luchaba por conseguir lo que quería... y le quería a él.

Se fijó en que llevaba ya un día sin hablarle. ¿habría encontrado pareja? Seguramente. Ahora estaba hablando con unos chicos, dirigiendo sonrisas de las suyas y enrollando el mechón de pelo en su dedo. ¡Cómo si no la conociera!

Quería (bueno, tampoco mucho) hablar con ella. Volver a ver la Pansy de siempre. Pero cuando dejó de hablar con los chicos se fue con una amiga (que no estaba mal) hacia la biblioteca.

Realmente parecía que no lo necesitaba.

Tuvo que esperar hasta después de la hora de cenar, en que se dirigía hacia su sillón con una revista de moda para pasar el rato. Justo cuando se dejó caer grácilmente en el aterciopelado sillón, él se acercó.

-Pansy. –saludó.

Ella movió la cabeza sin levantarla de la revista.

-¿Qué, ya tienes pareja?

Ella bufó y lo miró a los ojos.

-¿Quieres algo o simplemente molestar? No tengo todo el día, y menos para estas tonterías...

Draco superó su cara de sorpresa con una sonrisa.

-Típicamente Pansy.

Ella lo miró alzando una ceja.

-No, nada. –dijo él pasándose una mano por su pelo (engominado).

-No, di. 

-Decía –dijo volviendo a sonreír.- Que es típico de ti. Te intentas hacer la interesante, crees que así puedes conquistarme.

-¿Eso crees?

-Es obvio. -dijo él, con aire de superioridad.- Pero esto es algo que se tiene dentro Pansy, tienes que aceptarlo, si te mueres por mí, te mueres por mí.

-¡OH!

Él sonrió cínicamente, alzando una ceja.

-¡OOH!

Acentuó la sonrisa y alzó más la ceja.

-¡OOOOH!

Draco no acentuó más la sonrisa porqué daría miedo y no alzó más la ceja porque, aunque lo practicara delante de un espejo, no podía.

¡PLAF!

Pansy acabó la "actuación" con una bofetada que el rubio recibió sin tener tiempo a evitar.

La chica se levantó, con la revista en mano, y se fue hacia su dormitorio sin volverle a dirigir la palabra o tan siquiera mirarlo.

Estaba enfadada de verdad.

**oooOooo**

Fua. Ahora si que la había liado y bien liado. ¡Ya no había marcha atrás! ¡Había dado una bofetada a Draco! ¡¡SU DRACO!! Pero bueno, estaba convencida que se lo merecía. Y no, no estaba actuando. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo había hecho lo que le había apetecido... 

Quedaban tres días para el baile. Habían pasado dos desde la bofetada...

Además, se estaba dando cuenta de que Draco no tenía porqué ser su hombre ideal. Y no lo era. Él nunca la trataba bien, ¿es que acaso quería casarse con un hombre que la tratara de inferior? No, bueno, antes habría dicho "si es Draco sí" pero es que Draco no era el único Slytherin guapo, rico y todo esto. Mira, por ejemplo Terence, su pareja de baile. Era interesante... una punta de Ravenclaw tenía, siempre con libros para allí y para allá, pero era guapo. Combinaba bien. Y el uniforme le sentaba perfecto. Lástima del vestido, él ya lo tenía, y era azul oscuro. El suyo... 

Se levantó y lo sacó del baúl.

Era precioso. No combinaba a la perfección con el de Terence, lo había comprado pensando en Draco. Pero le quedaría bien, muy bien. Seguro que Draco se arrepentiría...

¡No debía pensar en él!

¡No debía pensar en ella!

Era una inútil. ¿Quién se creía para hablarle así? ¡¡Él era Draco Malfoy!! 

Pasado el primer _shock _se dio cuenta de que Pansy había cambiado. O quizá siempre había sido así. Habían pasado dos días y no le había dirigido la palabra, y cuando lo miraba lo hacía con un deje de superioridad que le había visto dirigir a mucha gente... menos a él.

Por un lado echaba de menos tener a alguien siguiéndolo todo el día, por otro, le aliviaba sentirse más libre. Lástima que la otra gente no pensara así. A menudo le hacían comentarios del estilo "¿Dónde llevas a Pansy?" y aunque al principio comentaba haciéndose el gracioso y hiriente hacia ella, acabó por no contestar.

Pansy siempre había estado a su lado. La conocía mejor que nadie. Y ella a él también. Quizá era la única persona que lo conocía bien, y había estado loca por él hasta que ya no aguantó más... Daba tan por supuesto que ella le sería fiel, que nunca la trató bien. Al final ella reventó. Lo raro era que no lo hubiera hecho antes...

Increíble. Ella le quería. ¡Le había querido! Y lo conocía bien. Creía que a las chicas solo les gustaba por su físico. Pero Pansy... Pansy sabía como era.

Se sintió bastante inútil, como cuando su padre le castigaba por no hacer algo bien. Pero no por el castigo físico, sino que porqué después sentía que no servía para nada...

...

¡Pero ella se había metido con su pelo!

No iba a pedirle perdón...

**oooOooo**

Todo como lo tenía planeado. Terence Higgs la había esperado debajo de la escalera, media hora antes del baile, y habían ido cogidos del brazo hasta el Gran Salón, que empezaba a llenarse.

Ahora ya quedaba poco para terminar el baile. La gente empezaba a cansarse y la pista de baile ya no estaba tan llena como antes.

Le había parecido ver a Draco sólo, pero seguro que se había confundido, o lo había confundido a él con otro chico (imposible...).

Su pareja desapareció un momento en busca de bebidas. Como buena persona fue a buscar la de los dos, pero no se percató de que la dejaba sola. Sola en medio de chicos que la miraban dos veces de arriba a bajo. Lo que hacía que sintiera vergüenza y orgullo a la vez. 

Ya lo decía ella, tenía un gusto exquisito.

Casi tanto como el chico que se le acercó. 

Draco Malfoy llevaba las manos en los bolsillos, y se quedó de pie al lado de ella, dirigiendo la vista a un punto muerto.

Pansy no pudo evitar mirarle de reojo.

Merlín.

Estaba guapísimo (esto es lo que él creía). Iba vestido todo negro (como ella había predecido), con una americana sin abrochar. No era la ropa y la planta lo que le daban el toque perfecto, aunque ayudaban.

Era el pelo. Se lo había dejado natural, sin gomina, aunque seguro que se había pasado horas peinándose. Le caía un poco de flequillo sobre la frente, y así, aún se le veía más rubio.

Volvió a mirar hacia delante, pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Guapísima. Guapísima. 

Bueno, tampoco tanto.

El vestido era negro. Sin tirantes, ajustado en el escote; seguía ajustado por todo el cuerpo pero cada vez un poco más suelto. Llegaba hasta los pies. Tenía un corte en el lado derecho, que dejaba entrever su pierna, pero nada más.

Llevaba unos guantes negros, que empezaban en el codo. Y tanto al principio de los guantes como el pie del vestido estaba decorado con un bordado de perlas. Había pocas, pero no pasaban desapercibidas. Además, combinaban con los pendientes, y con el collar de plata con una pequeña perla al medio.

El conjunto terminaba en el cabello, recogido en un moño imperfecto, aunque seguro que se había pasado horas peinando. Le caían mechones con tirabuzones por todos lados, y algunos cabellos tenían también perlas.

Llevaba demasiado rato mirándola, ella se giró y lo miró señalando hacia delante.

-¿Le has prestado tu pareja a Blaise por no quedar mal con ella y quedar bien conmigo?

Draco sonrió mirándola a los ojos.

-Cómo me conoces.

Ella volvió a mirar hacia delante. Esperaba que el le dijera que no, que había ido solo al baile, que prefería ir solo que sin ella... Pero era Draco Malfoy. Y lo conocía bien.

Pasaron unos minutos más, en que los dos siguieron mirando hacia el frente. Pansy cruzada de brazos. Él con las manos en los bolsillos. La miró un instante y le habló.

-Estás preciosa.

Ella movió la cabeza en señal de que había recibido el mensaje.

Tenía algo que lo hipnotizaba... Era algo más que preciosa... No sabía como describirlo. Quizá... era sofisticación añadida a la preciosidad.

-Te queda bien el pelo. –dijo ella mirándolo de reojo, casi con miedo.

Él sonrió.

Vio por el rabillo del ojo que él la miraba y se empezaba a acercar a ella.

No hizo nada para oponerse, pero no dejó de mirar hacia delante. No dejó de mirar hacia delante hasta que se dio cuenta de que lo tenía a dos centímetros.

Notó el aliento de él en el cuello cuando susurró "¿Ahora puedo tocarte?", y después, un beso en la mejilla.

Nunca había imaginado a Draco así.

Pasó una mano por su cabello y la besó. Sólo fue un beso en los labios. Aunque quizá habría llegado a más si ella no se hubiera apartado.

Lo miró con los ojos vidriosos. Estaba confundida. Muy confundida.

Lo único que pudo hacer fue correr. Apartó a toda la gente que se cruzó y llegó hasta la puerta del Gran Salón, andando con dificultad a causa del vestido (tampoco quería que se estropeara).

Draco que, obviamente, iba más cómodo, la alcanzó corriendo y la tiró delicadamente del brazo.

Ella se giró, sobresaltada y lo miró a los ojos. 

Él parecía preocupado, extraño. 

-Pansy... –dejó de apretar el brazo.- Lo siento.

Ella se liberó de su brazo y miró al suelo. Después volvió a mirarlo y le habló de forma temblorosa.

-Lo siento yo... –Draco la miró, extrañado.- Draco, no te quiero.

Draco Malfoy se quedó mirándola, confuso. Pansy Parkinson lo miró unos segundos más, después murmuró un apenas audible "adiós" y se fue corriendo hacia su Sala Común.

**oooOooo**

No era verdad que no le quisiera. Estaba confusa, y no creía lo que él le dijera... No podía arreglar todo el daño que le había hecho así. Quería algo que le demostrara que la quería... bueno, tampoco hacía falta nada más que las mismas palabras. 

Pero después del baile de fin de curso no habían vuelto a hablar. Él había parecido distante, pero lo ocultaba bastante bien. Ella había estado ocupada con exámenes y otras cosas como para pensar en... chicos. Si él quisiera algo ya se lo diría ¿no? Y mañana mismo dejaban Hogwarts, para volver el siguiente y último año. Pero claro, ¿Cómo iba Draco a decirle algo si ella le había dicho que no lo quería y lo evitaba día a día?

Bueno, tendría todo un verano entero para... dejar de pensar en él.

Aunque de momento iba a ser difícil si no paraba de cruzarse en su camino.

Estaba en la puerta de su habitación, vestido informal y con mirada perdida.

-Pan.

Cuando eran más pequeños a veces le llamaba así. Ahora que lo volvía a escuchar se dio cuenta de que era mucho más bonito que _Pansy._

Bueno, esta era su última oportunidad. Y sabía que no la perdería.

Por algo era Draco Malfoy, ¿No? Nunca se rendía. (Aunque por si acaso, se había esperado al penúltimo día al internado).

-No quiero hablar contigo. –murmuró ella, no muy segura.

Él, en cambio, entró en la habitación mirándola a los ojos.

-Cuando dije que lo sentía, no me refería al beso. –ella miró el suelo.- Me refería a _todo_.

Ella seguía sin mirarlo.

Bueno, de momento iba bien. Era difícil pero... ¡Valía la pena!

-La forma en como te he tratado y... bueno, si no me quieres ya lo comprendo. Me conoces mejor que nadie y es normal que no te guste... Aunque... ¡ah! –dijo como si se le acabara de ocurrir.- No le presté mi pareja a Blaise. La dejé plantada y fui sin pareja... Pensaba que querrías bailar conmigo.

Pansy miraba el suelo y había empezado a quitarse y ponerse su brazalete.

-A ti la que te gusta es la Pansy que pasa de ti.

-No. –Él negó con la cabeza.- Me gusta la Pansy que es ella misma, que no deja que la pisen. Y que me quiere.

Pansy lo miró un segundo, y volvió a mirar el suelo. Sonrojadísima.

-¿Y si ésta Pansy no existe?

-Entonces... –se arrodilló y le puso una mano en la barbilla, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos.- Adiós.

-Nos seguiremos viendo.

-No, si ésta Pansy que me gusta tanto no lo impide, iré a Durmstrang. Tendría que haberlo hecho antes.

Se levantó y fue andando hacia la puerta otra vez. Cuando estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta se giró y añadió con una pequeña sonrisa:

-El día del baile estabas guapísima, bueno, yo lo llamé _sofisticación añadida a la preciosidad_.

Se giró, dispuesto a bajar las escaleras. Hasta tres. Sonrió.

Uno

Do...

-¡Draco!

-¿Hm? 

Él se giró haciéndose el triste.

-Esto a sido trampa, pero creo que esta Pansy que te gusta tanto... –se quedó de pie delante de él, mirándolo a los ojos con un poco de vergüenza.- Sí que existe.

Draco la rodeó por la cintura, sonriendo.

-Estaba seguro de esto.

Pansy le sacó la lengua sonriendo también.

Después posó sus brazos en su cuello.

-Draco...

Él rompió el contacto de los ojos, y también el murmullo de ella; y juntó, muy lentamente, los labios suyos a los de ella.

Le estrechó la cintura mientras profundizaban el beso. Merlín. Si lo llega a saber, si se hubiera dado cuenta antes de cómo era Pansy... Maravillosa.

Ella le apretaba por el cuello, de puntillas como estaba, tenía que intentar no perder el equilibro. Pero no pensaba en eso. 

Cuando terminó el beso, ella lo volvió a besar, y fueron muchos, besos pequeños, besos largos, besos apasionados, besos atrevidos, besos suaves...

Y Pansy sólo pensaba:

"¡Por Merlín! ¡Estoy besando a Draco!"

**oooOooo**

Hooooola! Gracias por estar aquí leyendo esto... es una historia muy simple y corta, y tonta y con "final made in Hollywood" pero espero que os guste... :) 

Es un pareja tan normal que se hace extraña verdad?? Se que los personajes no son así del todo pero bueno... esta todo hecho con humor!!

La historia ya esta acabada, como mucho haré un epílogo... depende!!

Gracias otra vez, y dejad review!!!!!! animan mucho! =D

... Por cierto, ultimamente no me paso por aquí...no es que me haya olvidado de vosotros!!! :) 

Byeeee!!

_Mi nombre es _**Miina****Diggory **_soy un mito inimitable... ;)_


End file.
